leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClayHuang158/Jargan
Jargan, the Armored Blitz is a champion that I decided to make for no apparent reason. Abilities Jargan cannot be or . Instead, they will be converted into 99% . also . |description2 = Upon taking champion damage, Jargan will grant himself a Reinforcement stack. Each stack increases his }}, for a maximum of bonus armor}}|6 Reinforcement stacks}}. Reinforcement stacks fall of by 1 per second after 4 seconds. |targeting = Power Suit is a self-buff that activates when taking champion damage while also granting immunity to and . |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Reinforcement stacks are refreshed whenever Jargan takes champion damage. }} Jargan dashes forward and slams his fist into the targeted enemy, executing a basic attack, dealing and granting himself a shield for seconds. The enemy will also be for 70%, decaying over 2 seconds. |leveling = * % maximum health)}} |cooldown = |range = | }} |targeting= Propulsion Strike is a targeted dash that also grants himself a shield. |damagetype= physical |spelleffects= false |onhiteffects= Will trigger on-hit effects. |spellshield=Will block Propulsion Strike's damage, but will still grant Jargan a shield. |additional= }} Jargan fortifies his suit, granting himself a shield and increasing his total by 20% for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |targeting= Rapid Fortification is a self-buff that increases Jargan's . |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Rapid Fortification multiplies Jargan's current armor stat, meaning items or abilities that reduce armor such as or will reduce the effectiveness of Rapid Fortification. }} Jargan begins to channel for up to seconds. During this period, he can still move, but he is for 60%. If the channel ends without reactivating, the ability is cancelled and the cooldown will be reduced by 50%. |description2 = Jargan charges in the targeted direction, traveling 880|Increased by 80 per 0.5 seconds of charge time}} units, carrying the first enemy champion hit to the arrival point, dealing 160%|Increases by 10% every 0.5 seconds}} damage and them. Jargan will also other enemies, dealing less damage. |leveling2 = | }} * * | }} |cooldown = |range = 880|Based on charge duration}} |targeting= Squadron Breaker is a direction-targeted dash which carries the first enemy champion struck to the arrival point and whose effects are separated into two parts. |damagetype= physical |spelleffects= area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Squadron Breaker. |additional= * When reactivating Squadron Breaker, Jargan will dash in the direction he is currently facing. * Squadron Breaker will only carry enemy champions. Other non-champions are knocked aside. ** If any other champions are also hit, they will also only be knocked aside. ** The enemy champion being carried cannot move for the duration and is upon reaching the arrival point. * Squadron Breaker's damage and range are increased by -second intervals, reaching maximum damage and range at 3 seconds. }} Shields now count in Jargan's health ratios as bonus health, though only at 50% effectiveness. |description2 = Jargan overcharges his suit's power system, dealing damage in an area to all enemies caught inside, gaining 50 movement speed and a shield. This shield generates every half-second for the duration of Energy Overcharge and lasts 4 seconds after the ultimate is over. Furthermore, Jargan gains . Also, the cooldown for Propulsion Strike is reduced by 50%. |leveling2 = * * * | }} |description3 = Energy Overcharge lasts 7 seconds. |cooldown = |Cooldown starts after ability is over.}} |targeting= Energy Overcharge's passive is a self-targeted buff. Energy Overcharge's active is a self-buff ability combined with an area of effect damaging ability. |damagetype=magical |spelleffects= area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Energy Overcharge's damage. |additional= }} Recommended Builds Changelog seconds to seconds. ** Slow duration up from 1 second to 2 seconds. * Rapid Fortification ** AP ratio up from to . * Squadron Breaker ** Cooldown reduced from seconds to seconds. * Energy Overcharge ** Damage up from to . 27 March 2016: Numbers changed. Passives moved around. * Stats ** Base damage modifier up from 3.1 to 4.23 * Power Suit ** Slow strength upon stun up from 80% to 99%. ** No longer grants 10% bonus armor. ** Moved W passive to innate. * Propulsion Strike ** cooldown reduction upon basic attacking. ** Cooldown reduced from seconds to seconds. * Rapid Fortification ** damage. ** Magic resistance gain. ** Moved passive to innate. ** Armor gain down from 25% to 20%. ** Shield strength up from to . ** Cooldown down from 21 seconds to 16 seconds. * Formation Breaker ** Renamed Squadron Breaker. ** Changed how charge works. Now only carries one enemy champion and knocks aside others. * Energy Overcharge ** Now grants an instant shield upon activation. ** Damage AP ratio up from to . 25 March 2016: More changes. Especially name changes. * Stats ** Base armor up from 22 to 24. ** Armor stat modifier up from 3.4 to 3.54. * Power Suit ** *** Jargan cannot be or . Instead, they will be converted into 80% . also . *** Jargan passively gains 10% more from any source except growth. * Shielding Strike ** Renamed Propulsion Strike. ** Supportive ability. ** Damage changed to physical damage instead of magic damage. ** Cooldown reduction upon basic attacking down from 2 seconds to 1.5 seconds. * Defensive State ** Renamed Rapid Fortification. ** Upon taking damage,'Jargan will gain a stack of Reinforcement. Each stack will increase his stat by 6 and by 4. Max 5 stacks. Stacks last 5 seconds. ** Supportive ability. ** Shield granted up from to . * Battle Ram ** Renamed Formation Breaker. ** Maximum channel time down from 3.5 seconds to 3 seconds. ** Defense reduction upon channeling. ** Jargan himself for 60% during channel time. ** Charge duration up from 0.3 seconds to 0.4 seconds. ** Stun duration is no longer increased based on charge time. ** Base damage changed from to . * Command: Energise ** Renamed Energy Overcharge ** Now deals damage in an area to all enemies caught inside. ** Cooldown reduction cap increase and cooldown reduction. ** Propulsion Strike's cooldown is reduced by 50%. ** Movement speed boost up from 40 to 50. 24 March 2016 * Miscellaneous ** Ability description changes. * Power Suit ** Health conversion into magic resistance. * Defensive State ** Passive heal cap down from 60% to 50%. Heal cap when below 35% health reduced from 75% to 62.5%. ** AP ratio up from per 120 AP to per 160 AP. ** Buff aura. ** When Defensive State is cast, allies in an area around Jargan will be granted 5% of Jargan's bonus and . They are also granted a small shield. * Command: Energise ** Shield strength in health ratios are now only 50% as effective as health. ** Slow resistance. 23 March 2016: SORT OF A REWORK (IN SOME PLACES); Yup. Still changing huge amounts of things. Also, I want to thank all the people in the comments who told me how to, and still help me, change this champion kit for the better. It would've been a lot worse if it wasn't for them to show up. * Stats ** Base health down from 622 to 573. ** Base health modifier down from 98 to 94. ** Bonus armor down from 1.2% to 0.6%. ** Bonus magic resistance down from 0.9% to 0.45%. ** Base armor stat down from 30 to 22. ** Base attack damage up from 53 to 56. * Power Suit ** Bonus damage from is now on-hit damage. ** Health ratio down from 2% to 1.5%. * Power Strike ** Renamed Shielding Strike. ** AD scaling in attack. ** Damage changed from damage to as bonus magic damage and a basic attack. ** Shielding Strike can now apply on-hit effects. ** Jargan will now grant a shield that lasts 2 seconds to allies Jargan passes over when cast. ** Dash range increased from 350 units to 450 units. * Defensive State ** Passive. ** Whenever Jargan takes damage, he will regenerate per 150 damage taken. However, the heal cannot exceed 60% of the damage taken. Healing is doubled when below 35% health, and the limit is increased to 75%. ** Now grants 25% bonus armor and magic resistance instead of bonus armor and magic resistance. ** Now grants a shield. ** Jargan will create an aura around him that grants allies inside 30% of Jargan's total bonus and , including the damage given from Defensive State. Allies entering the aura are also granted a shield that lasts 2 seconds after leaving the aura. ** Cooldown up from 18 seconds to 21 seconds. * Battle Ram ** *** First cast:}} When Battle Ram is cast, Jargan will charge for a minimum of 0.5 seconds. He can charge for a maximum of 3 seconds, during which he cannot move or declare attacks. However, his and stats are decreased by 40% during the charge duration. *** Second cast:}} Jargan charges in the targeted direction, traveling 1100|Increased by 100 per 0.5 seconds of charge time}} units in the targeted direction, all enemies to the arrival point, dealing damage and them. These effects are increased by 220|Increased by 25% per 0.5 seconds of charge time}}% based on charge time. * Command: Energise ** Removed AD ratio on attack speed. ** Cooldown reduction granted upon activation down from % to 10% at all levels. ** Regeneration per half-second. ** Movement speed bonus down from to 40 at all levels. ** Slow resistance up from % to %. ** Shield gain upon activation. ** Shield cap. ** Shield now lasts 4 seconds after Command: Energise is over. ** Shield generation per half-second up from to . ** Cooldown reduced from 90 seconds at all levels to seconds. 22 March 2016: LARGE NERFS AND CHANGES after reading critics' comments (thanks for that): * Stats ** Attack range down from 145 to 125. ** Movement speed up from 310 to 330. ** Base health down from 803 to 622. ** Base health modifier up from 92 to 98. ** Base damage down from 62 to 53. ** Base damage modifier down from 3.2 to 3.1. ** Base armor modifier down from 3.9 to 3.4. * Power Suit ** Defense (as in total armor and magic resistance) conversion to health regeneration. ** Bonus damage based on maximum health reduced from % to 2%. ** Bonus magic resistance health scaling down from % to %. * Power Strike ** Health scaling for shield down from % to %. ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. ** Dash range down from 400 to 350. * Defensive State ** Bonus health down from to . ** Bonus defense changed from to % maximum health)}}. ** Cooldown up from 15 seconds to 18 seconds. * Devastating Charge ** Renamed Battle Ram. *** Turns out that Devastating Charge is E. ** Now charges for 0.75 seconds before charging. ** duration now cannot exceed seconds. ** Stun duration down from seconds to seconds. ** Dash range down from 500 to 400. * Command: Energise ** Bonus attack damage. ** Now grants . ** Cooldown reduction bonus down from % to %. ** Maximum shield down from to . ** Regeneration health ratio down from to . 20 March 2016 * Devastating Charge ** Damage health ratio up from % maximum health to % maximum health. * Command: Energise ** Regeneration health ratio reduced from % maximum health to % maximum health. 19 March 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions